Bet Me (Sourin Yaoi)
by korolevax
Summary: In which Sousuke and Rin make a stupid bet simply because Sousuke loves to see Rin's cute embarrassed expression.
"I don't know what the big deal is." Sousoke smiled smugly. He and Rin were playing a game of cards alone in their dorm.

Rin sighed heavily, his lean chest rising and falling. "I don't want to bet you. That's it."

Sousuke smiled to himself, a smug grin that tugged at only half his mouth. "Is it because you know you suck at cards and I would win anyway?"

The maroon haired boy scoffed and threw his cards down on the mattress. He leaned against the pole of their bunk bed, his leg dangling over the edge. "No. I just think you make really stupid bets."

Sousuke's brow furrowed roughly. "My bets are stupid? You never complained about them when we were little."

Rin looked at his roommate unamused. "So?" He rolled his eyes before leaning his head against the cool metal, his back turned to Sousuke.

The bed shifted and dipped in areas as Sousuke's large figured crawled over it. He sat behind Rin, placing his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Rin sighed in a bored tone.

The brunette shrugged, burying his face in the crook of Rin's neck. He blew softly, moving any stray bits of hair that were in his way. "Would you make a bet with me on something other than cards?"

Rin's jaw tightened as he felt Sousuke's lips wrapping around the skin of his neck. The soft mouth tugged gently, pulling bits of Rin's flesh and sucking. "What's your bet?"

He could feel the curve of Sousuke's lips as he smirked, still kissing Rin's flesh gingerly. "I bet you can't go the rest of the day without moaning my name."

The breath in Rin's chest gave out, his entirely body frozen with excited nerves. He wanted to pull away and shake his head at his roommate's stupidity, yet all he could do was gulp like an idiot. "That's a lame bet."

"So you think it's easy?" Sousuke questioned, his breath warm and sticky against Rin's skin. "There's no harm in accepting then."

"I never said that." Rin muttered under his breath. His jaw locked up to keep himself calm. If there was anything else in the room, he hadn't noticed; he was too focused on the man behind him, gently kissing his skin.

Sousuke let out a small laugh before he sighed, a sad and exaggerated gesture. "So no bet?"

If Rin could see those blue puppy eyes, he would've caved then and there. Just that color, deep and captivating, would've been enough to make him crack. All it further took was to feel the rough of Sousuke's palm pressing against Rin's side, pushing up his shirt.

As Sousuke's fingers grazed his partner's ribcage, Rin growled softly and jumped over Sousuke. He turned his body, throwing himself over the taller boy and wrapping his arms around the wide set shoulders. They stiffened a little as Sousuke struggled to catch him. Each defining line of his muscles ridged under Rin's hand, making his shudder with happiness.

"You're an idiot." Rin huffed. He blew the hair out of his face, the annoyance of his expression clear.

Rin's face only made Sousuke chuckle a bit. He leaned back against the wall, letting Rin push against him as he wanted. Long legs bent on either of side of Sousuke as Rin straddled him.

"I take that as you accepting?" Sousuke laughed. His long arms wrapped around the smaller boy's slender torso.

Rin's dark eyes narrowed subtly. A cluster of hair fell over his brow, but Sousuke was there to brush it back. He ran his fingers through the maroon locks, his hand gripping gently onto the back of Rin's head.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes in return, his hand tugging at Rin's hair. He pulled Rin's head firmly, forcing it to tilt back so Sousuke could attack his neck with kisses.

Short groans squeezed past Rin's throat from Sousuke's short tugs. They were rougher than normal, but the gingerly affectionate love bites along his throat quickly made up for it.

"Sousuke..." Rin moaned softly. Sousuke's teal eyes darted up fiercely as he heard the long draw of his name.

Rin smirked confidently to himself. He swallowed visibly, his throat moving under Sousuke's lips. "Now I'll accept your stupid bet." He huffed, glad to get it out of the way.

Sousuke growled lowly from deep in his chest. The vibrations ran through into Rin's body, making him squirm anxiously. Sousuke shook his head and pushed Rin back onto the bed, clambering on top of him. "You little cheat."

His insults only made Rin laugh. The maroon haired boy shrugged innocently, raising his arms up beside his head, his torso vulnerable to the man straddling him. "Just get on with it."

Sousuke gasped in feign hurt. "That doesn't sound very excited." His brows furrowed deeply, his hands grabbing at the hem of Sousuke's shirt and pushing it up.

A pink stain pooled faintly over Rin's cheeks, but he seemed not to care. "I'm trying my best, really." He nodded genuinely, his body squirming for attention.

Teal eyes flickered back down to Rin's bare stomach. Sousuke pulled the shirt the rest off the way up, Rin wiggling his shoulders to get the clothing completely off. Tossing the fabric at Rin's face, Sousuke dipped his head down to the bare flesh.

His mouth opened up, leaving sloppy kisses along Rin's stomach. Sousuke's wide hands ran along the other boy's torso, massaging any skin he could get his hands on.

Rin closed his eyes, picking his hips off the bed and pressing then up into Sousuke. The brunette chuckled lowly, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of Rin's pants. "You're enjoying this too much."

The maroon haired boy sat up, leaning back on his elbows. He smirked as he saw Sousuke wiggling off Rin's clothing from his hips. The dark grey of his boxers peeked out as Sousuke discarded the rest of the pants. "What's not to enjoy?"

"You can't enjoy it too much." Sousuke said quietly. He kissed down Rin's stomach, tugging at his boxers and kissing the freshly uncovered skin. "You wouldn't want to lose, right?"

Rin threw his head back, partially in pleasure and partially in frustration. "I hate losing." He breathed out heavily. Waves of cool air brushed against his exposed erection as Sousuke pulled the clothing the rest of the way down. Soft touches from the brunette's hands made Rin even harder, desperately trying not to wiggle his hips too much.

"You look uncomfortable." Sousuke said lowly, noticing the his partner contained his pleasure. He ran his fingers over Rin's length before wrapping them completely around. His tongue flickered out, drawing a wet stripe on the underside of his cock with his saliva. "You can move around if it feels good, you know."

Rin's chest heaved quickly as he felt Sousuke press his lips to the head of his length. If he were to move around, to run his hands through Sousuke's thick hair and thrust his hips up into him...he'd lose right then and there by succumbing to such a simple act. "I'm fine." He growled softly, his erection pulsing with every lick.

His self control waning away, Rin's hands balled into fists. They clumped the sheets in his palms in an attempt to suppress the pleasure Sousuke was so teasingly giving him. Sousuke wrapped his hand around the base of Rin's cock, stroking what wasn't enveloped in his mouth.

Sousuke didn't pull away long enough to sass back. He kept quiet, only humming occasionally as he licked and sucked Rin off. His tongue swirled around the tip, flickering out and pressing into the tender folds of skin. Rin let out a loud cry, his body tensing up with ecstasy.

Rin moaned lowly, throwing his head back as Sousuke sucked at the tip of his cock again, his tongue pressing into his weak spot. "S-"

Teal eyes flickered up and widened. Sousuke's adrenaline coursed through his body. Seeing Rin panting and moaning only made him suck harder, pumping his hand faster around Rin's base. Say my name. Sousuke shifted his own hips a bit, ignoring the aching bulge in his pants. Say my name...

"S-So g-good." Rin panted heavily. He bit his own tongue rough enough to draw blood in order to keep from finishing his sentence with the other boy's name. Both of their frustrations were apparent as Sousuke pulled his lips away from Rin's cock, his hands giving it a tight pump before backing off.

Rin took a moment to catch his breath. He wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything other than 'Sousuke.' His erection throbbed, saliva and precum dripping down it's length.

Wide red eyes watched Sousuke intently as he sat up on his knees. His hands grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling the tie undone. He worked painfully slowly-or perhaps it only seemed that way for the waiting and aching Rin-to get his pants off. Sousuke's erection was clear through his layers of clothing as he pushed them off his narrow hips.

His cock pulsed anxiously as Sousuke pushed his pants down to his knees. His thick hands grabbed his own length, pumping it slowly and steadily. Precum seeped out the tip as he crawled over Rin, pinning his hand onto the mattress beside the boy's head.

"Rin." Sousuke said gruffly. Hearing the rough words escape his mouth made Rin's cock twitch with excitement. Sosuke's hand pumped his own cock a few more times, leading the tip down between Rin's legs.

Boy boths shuddered and panted, Sousuke dipping his head down beside Rin's. His cock pressed against Rin's opening, all his wetness easily making his tip push inside. "I need to be inside you, Rin."

Rin wanted to nod, but lost the chance; his head was only able to throw back more as he felt the rest of Sousuke's length push inside him. His walls clenched down from the sudden intrusion.

Harsh strings of moans and cries rushed past Rin's lips. Even Sousuke let out a few hushed groans, pressing his lips together to keep calm with the immense waves of pleasure racking his body.

"Fuck, Rin." Sousuke panted. His voice was deep and husky. His length slowly pulled out, trembling gently before he rammed himself back inside.

The sudden action made Rin cry out again. His long legs tensed up, clenching to Sousuke's sides. The brunette's cock throbbed with satisfaction knowing he made the other boy feel so much bliss.

"Sucking your dick was delicious," Sousuke moaned gruffly, his breath tickling Rin's ear, "but being inside you is so much better."

The humid air coming from Sousuke's mouth and sticking to Rin's skin made him tingle with excitement. His cock throbbed, twitching frantically each time Sousuke's length rubbed his prostate from the inside.

"You're so tight." Sousuke's chest heaved. He began to feel his precum seeping out, wetting the inside of Rin's ass. "I'm going to cum, Rin."

The maroon haired boy's back arched off the bed, his body writhing in pleasure. He moved one hand away from the sheets to grip his own cock instead. His fingers wrapped around his length as he began to stroke himself, focusing on Sousuke's length inside of him.

"M-Me too." Rin panted out breathily. His hips picked up, moving up into Sousuke in attempt to heighten to friction. Their bodies collided, each of them on the brink of bursting.

Say my name! Sousuke felt like screaming it out. His own aggravation faded, transforming into ecstasy as he felt Rin clench down on him. His voice let out, groaning roughly as he climaxed.

His cum seeped out from the tip of Sousuke's cock, the hot liquid flowing inside Rin, whose moans were louder than either of them expected. Rin exploded against Sousuke, his cum coating the stomach of the boy above him.

"Rin..." Sousuke managed to say as he pulled his length out of Rin. The white fluids began to leak out, staining skin and sheets.

Sousuke laid beside Rin, rolling over onto his back. He raised his arm, slipping it beneath Rin's head and pulling the smaller boy into his side.

"I guess I won." Rin murmured with a sly smirk. He rested his head on Sousuke's chest, tilting up to see him clearly.

Sousuke's captivating eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? I bet you for the rest of the day." He corrected, his voice still gruff after sex.

Rin's crimson eyes widened. He shrugged, his body still shaking with adrenaline. "Hmm?"

The taller boy rolled over, his body once again pinning down Rin. "It's only five o'clock." He muttered.

Sousuke buried his face in Rin's neck. He kissed softly before pulling away, grinning down at the boy below him. Such a smile was a rare enough sight to make Rin begin to harden with excitement.

"We still have plenty of time." Sousuke chuckled.

He placed his lips back against Rin's, their chests so close together they could feel one another's heart beats begin to race all over again.


End file.
